Take a Chance on Me
by Simple.Little.Thoughts
Summary: Just a Fabina two-shot! Nina has been through lots of heartbreak in her life so when Fabian asks her out, she feels she has to say no. But will Fabian be able to get her to TAKE A CHANCE ON HIM? Not a song-fic but it includes a song. Please R and R! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am still focusing on Childhood Friends (my other story - .net/s/7829880/1/Childhood_Friends ) but I have a few one/two-shots that have just been lingering around in my head and so I decided to write and publish them to FanFiction! For this one I listened to Take A Chance On Me by JLS and I immediately thought of Fabian singing it to Nina! If you haven't heard the song then you can use this link to YouTube: .com/watch?v=JIzw7BHmkN4 **

**Enjoy…**

Take A Chance On Me:

"Nina, there is something I need to tell you and I need to tell you now because it is really, really important." Fabian Rutter was finally manning up to Nina and confessing his true feelings for her. Sure he was nervous but all the other people in the house had assured him that Nina felt the same way! He had managed to walk back home from school with Nina and then pull her into the secret 'Sibuna Hideout' in the forest. His palms were sweating and his heart was pounding. Little did he know that Nina was feeling the same way.

"Go ahead Fabian. What is it?" she was eager to know why he had taken her into the forest to talk to her and it was making her very nervous indeed. She definitely had strong feelings for this English boy but back in America, all of her relationships had ended badly and she had promised herself not to let boys run her life. Nina was sure that Fabian wasn't the type to use her for her body, or cheat on her with her best friend, or break up with her after 1 date in a text message (need I go on?) but she still wasn't ready to trust anyone fully yet. After all, _'loving someone is giving them the power to break your heart but trusting them not to'_ as her mother used to tell her when she was little. She focused back on Fabian hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Ok well um you see Nina. Over this past um this past year, you and I have *cough* *cough* well we have become good friends – best friends. And well I um, you see I like you Nina." Fabian took a step towards Nina and held her gentle hands in his. Nina was starting to get very nervous now. She liked him she really did, but she wasn't able to go into a relationship yet. She didn't want to hurt his feelings either though.

"Oh no please no." Nina muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked Fabian. _'Crap'_ Nina thought. _'How do I tell him this?'_

"Oh nothing, nothing. You were saying?"

Fabian returned to his train of thoughts on how to tell her when he just gave up and blurted it out.

"Ok Nina I'm just going to come out and say it. I really really like you Nina. I like you as something more than friends. Heck – I think I even love you! All I want is for us to be –" Fabian cut himself off when he saw the look on Nina's face. He turned bright red when he realised that he had just confessed his love to someone that didn't like him in that way. "Damn I've just made a complete fool out of myself haven't I? You don't like me in that way do you Nina?"

Nina had no idea what to do so she just stood there staring at Fabian with a blank expression on her face.

"God I'm such an idiot! Why did I listen to the others? You probably think I'm stupid. Ugh! Never mind. Sorry Nina I'll just go now." He looked at Nina for a while before running off back to the house. Nina knew that she had to explain everything on why she was looking like that at him.

"Wait Fabian! Please, let me explain!" Fabian stopped and turned around to see Nina running towards him. He didn't know whether she was going to say that she actually did like him, or whether he had just made the biggest fool out of himself. He definitely hoped that it was the first one. Nina caught up to him and looked into his eyes. She felt so guilty for what she was about to say to him especially as he was still blushing from her reaction before. She knew how he must be feeling right now but surely it was better that he knew exactly why she was acting like that.

"Look Nina it's ok you don't have to pity me. Sorry about my outburst." Fabian said to Nina but she shushed him by shaking her head at him.

"No Fabian listen, I - I don't know how to explain this but I just can't be your girlfriend. It's not that I don't like you because I do honestly! It's just, back in America the guys weren't as sweet as they are here and - well let's just say that I'm no stranger to having a broken heart. I mean, I've been cheated on before and I've been used for - things - and I promised myself that I wouldn't get into a relationship here. I'm really sorry though because I really do like you."

Fabian sighed in relief for a moment before realizing what Nina had just said – but at least she liked him right? Fabian could feel raindrops starting to fall and knew it would be pouring soon.

"Nina, I would never do anything to hurt you ok? I'm not like those other idiots from America. You mean a lot to me and hurting you is honestly out of the question because I really care for you and I don't like seeing you upset. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I knew you were upset because of me!" He was hoping that she would change her mind. Sadly, Nina just wasn't ready yet.

"Fabian I really am sorry. I do like you – a lot but you should just find someone new. I'm not good for you and you can find loads of better girls than me."

"But I don't want another girl Nina. I want you." While this was going on Fabian was thinking of a plan to get Nina to know he would look after her but it did mean he would have to hurt her first. Nina however, was quite flattered and frustrated at the same time. She had really thought that Fabian would have given up on her and moved on but he was clinging to her like she was the last bucket of water and he was a burning building.

"Seriously Fabian, don't bother on me when all I am going to do is say no because of my past experiences, especially as there are tons of girls dying to be your girlfriend!" Nina was almost on the verge of tears now and Fabian could see that so he had to initiate his plan now.

"You're right Nina. We're not good for each other at all. Maybe I should find someone else." Wow did he feel like a jerk right now.

"What? I mean – um yes! Sophie! Sophie really likes you – um – maybe you should ask her out." She couldn't believe she had just said those words to him but it was for the better.

"I think I will," Fabian began trying to smile at her but failing. "Thanks Nina! See you back at the house." And with that he walked off back to Anubis house leaving Nina sitting there under a tree in the rain not being bothered to walk back to the house. So that is where she stayed for 2 and half hours after Fabian had left her. She was hungry but she didn't want to go back to the house. So she began to doze off there in the grass.

When Fabian arrived at the house he walked into the living room with a big smile on his face. Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Eddie and Patricia were all there. **(A/N: No Joy in this just because I don't particularly like her – sorry if you do…)**

"How did it go dude?" Mick asked. They all knew where he had gone and what he was going to do but they didn'tknow how it had turned out.

Eddie snorted, "Well what do you think he's smiling for? Obviously she said –"

But Fabian cut him off, "No. She said no." Everyone gasped and Amber stood up looking like she was going to cry.

"B – b – but you two are Fabina! You _have _to be together otherwise I will – I will-"

"You'll what Amber?" said Jerome, "Shower Nina and Fabian with pink sparkles everyday?" laughter errupted around the room.

"You know what Jerome?" Amber began menacingly I think that if Fabina don't get together then I'll have to focus on a new couple don't you? Now let's see, Mick and Mara are already together, Me and Alfie are an item and Patricia and Eddie are bound to be Peddie by the end of the week so that just leaves you all by yourself! But even I can't perform miracles." A chorus of 'ooh's and 'oh no she didn'ts occurred in the room. Jerome grimaced at Amber who just stood there smiling back at him.

"Shut it Millington – nobody cares." Amber smiled to herself knowing that she had reached his sensitive spot. After some laughter everyone turned their attention back to Fabian.

"So if she said no, then why are you smiling?" Mara asked, she was the smartest one in the house but she still couldn't figure it out.

Fabian blinked and then remembered what Mara was talking about – Nina.

"Well," Fabian started, "On _your _advice, I told Nina how I felt about her and I asked her out."

A squeal came from a blonde in the corner, "Ooh! What did she say?" everyone turned to look at Amber and groaned – she had the memory of a goldfish!

"Anyway…I told Nina that I liked her and asked her to out with me but she said no."

Patricia spoke up, "So what are you going to do then? Mope around in your room? And anyway it still doesn't explain why you were smiling!"

Fabian looked around at his friends and grinned at them. He said four simple words that then caught all of their attentions,

"I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you **_**fabinAnubiSwiftie4eva **_**and **_**PhantomRoses397 **_**for both reviewing AND pointing out that in the description I stated that this was a one-shot when**__**CLEARLY it isn't! I have changed it now and have learnt from my embarrassing mistake! Anyway, here is the ending to Take a Chance on Me…**

Nina was sitting in the attic with her arms around her knees. She often went up there to think because it was the only place she could really clear her head. _Had she made the right decision? Was Fabian going to hate her now? _Only time would tell but so far he hadn't come looking for her so that probably meant Nina had hurt his feelings and Fabian didn't like her anymore. Boy was she wrong (although she didn't know it yet)! As Nina thought about what she had done and how it would jeopardize her relationship with Fabian and the others, a faint sound of music and yelling could be heard. Nina just assumed that it was Eddie playing his music to loud again and Mick/Fabian telling him off. Little did she know what was really going on.

"Alfie for the last time it is step click _then_ spin, not spin click and step!" Fabian shouted at the joker. He was getting very frustrated at the guys because he needed this to be perfect. Nina needed to realise that he wasn't like the other jerks she had been with and that she could trust Fabian.

"Sorry dude but is Nina really going to care if there is one _tiny _mistake?"

Fabian took a deep breath and tried to calm his temper, "No Alfie, Nina wouldn't notice one tiny mistake. However, you have made a mistake in every single thing we have done which yes, I think she would notice!"

Mick came over to Fabian to try and calm him down. Honestly, he felt bad for the guy, he had been the one telling him that Nina was madly in love with him so the least he could do was help Fabian out.

"Look man, we nearly have it. If we just have a couple more hours practice then it will all be fine ok? I mean, we already know the order; Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, me (Mick) then you Fabian."

Fabian sighed and looked at the other guys' faces. After thinking for a while he decided, "OK two more hours of practice and then it's show time. I am just going to run through the plan with the girls then I will be right back" he started to leave the room but called back, "Keep on practicing!". He made his way to Amber and Nina's room and thankfully, Nina wasn't there so he went called the other girls in and went through the plan another 10 times before they could all recite it perfectly backwards! Fabian took a deep breath and then turned to face Amber.

"Listen Amber, I am going to go take the guys over to the school now and I need to you put the plan into action right now ok?"

She nodded abruptly and shouted, "Sir yes sir!" before going up to the attic in search of Nina.

Just as Nina was about to get up and leave the attic, a familiar blonde suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Nina! I need you to come with me now! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Nina was confused and tried to calm her best friend down.

"Wait Amber, what's happened? What's the matter?"

"Trust me Nina me and Patricia need you to help us right NOW!"

Next thing she knew, Nina was being pulled out of the attic only to be greeted by Patricia who grabbed Nina's other arm and started pulling her off to the school along with Amber.

"Patricia will you _please_ tell me what is going on?" Nina asked. She didn't really like the thought of where this was going and would rather be back in the house under her covers. Then again, at least she wasn't going to be in sight of Fabian right now.

The red haired girl glared at Nina, "Honestly, why do you have to whine so much! Mara just needs us in the school hall for some sort of announcement thing and she wanted us to help her with her speech for it. Now look, we are here now but I am going to need you to put this blindfold on."

Looking at Amber and Patricia who were both excitedly smiling at her, Nina warily put the blindfold on and allowed her to be led through the school. Suddenly, a masculine hand was placed in hers and music appeared along with what sounded to be a group of boys singing. Now Nina was really confused.

_**Ah Ah Aaah**_

_**Ah Ah Aaah**_

_**Ah Ah Aaaaaah Aah**_

Just then, her blindfold was taken off to reveal the school hall filled with students all smiling and clapping as if they were at a concert. There was a stage that had been put up and flashing lights were everywhere. Now, Nina just wanted to know where that singing was coming from. Suddenly, Eddie appeared in front of her holding a microphone, and started singing.

_**[Eddie]**_

_**You're so scared to fall in love **_

_**Cause you end up in the dust**_

_**Every time**_

_**Every time**_

Nina found herself smiling and before she knew it, Eddie had gone on to the stage and started step clicking and Alfie had taken his place.

_**[Alfie]**_

_**Now you see us all the same**_

_**Like our words are just a game**_

_**Spitting lies**_

_**Dirty lies**_

Nina still had no idea what was going on but she found herself smiling and blushing. As Alfie went to join Eddie on stage, Mick and Jerome came up to her and she giggled as Jerome twirled her around. She caught sight of Mara, Patricia and Amber all giving her the thumbs up before Jerome and Mick started to sing.

_**[Jerome]**_

_**I know you know there's something here**_

_**[Mick]**_

_**But you cannot get past the fear**_

_**[Both]**_

_**We can help you make it clear**_

Jerome and Mick then finally joined the other two on stage and Nina felt a tap on her shoulder. As soon as she turned around and she saw him, she finally understood what this was all about. This song was for _her_ as proof for earlier on. Now she understood what was happening, Nina blushed even more as Fabian took her hand and led her on to the stage so that the school could see her.

_**[Fabian]**_

_**So when you feel **_

_**Like trying again**_

_**Reach out take my hand**_

_**See how great it could be**_

_**[All]**_

_**To fall in love **_

_**With someone you could trust**_

_**Who would never give up**_

_**Cause you're all that he needs**_

_**[Fabian + others]**_

_**Baby take a chance on me (whoah)**_

_**Baby take a chance on me (whoah)**_

_**You give 100 percent**_

_**But you never seen a cent**_

_**There so blind (so blind)**_

_**There so blind (so blind)**_

_**Now I'm looking at your face**_

_**And the world's a better place **_

_**In your eyes (your eyes)**_

_**Lovely eyes **_

Fabian could tell from the look in Nina's eyes that this was going well. She was smiling and blushing at the others as well but her main focus was Fabian.

_**[Jerome]**_

_**I know you know there's something here**_

_**[Mick]**_

_**But you cannot get past the fear**_

_**[Both]**_

_**We can help you make it clear**_

_**[Fabian]**_

_**So when you feel **_

_**Like trying again**_

_**Reach out take my hand**_

_**See how great it could be**_

_**[All]**_

_**To fall in love **_

_**With someone you could trust**_

_**Who would never give up**_

_**Cause you're all that he needs**_

_**[Fabian + others]**_

_**Baby take a chance on me (whoah)**_

_**Baby take a chance on me (whoah)**_

_**You got nothing to loose baby**_

_**But you won't know if you don't try**_

_**Please don't leave me asking why**_

_**[Fabian and Jerome]**_

_**So when your ready to choose baby**_

_**[Fabian]**_

_**I'll be here with open arms**_

_**With the same love in my heart**_

Suddenly, the boys surrounded Nina and she couldn't see Fabian anymore. She got really confused and tried to find him when a hand grasped hers and twirled her round.

_**[All except Fabian]**_

_**So when you feel**_

_**Like trying again**_

_**Reach out take his hand**_

_**See how great it could be**_

_**To fall in love **_

_**With someone you could trust**_

_**Who would never give up **_

_**Cause you're all that he needs.**_

There was a pause and everyone looked at Nina who was twirled around so that she was face to face with Fabian. He leant forward so that their noses were touching and softly spoke 6 words to Nina.

"Baby, take a chance on me?"

Nina knew there was only one thing to do in response, so she gently tilted her chin up and closed the gap between them. All of the school cheered and clapped and Amber squealed while snapping her first picture of Fabina for their scrapbook.

The kiss was the perfect end to a perfect song and the perfect beginning for a perfect relationship. It was a story that Nina and Fabian retold whenever they could, at their wedding, to their children, even to their grandchildren when the time came! Nina took once small chance with Fabian and it changed their lives completely. It goes to say that sometimes, taking risks are for the better…


End file.
